Black Rose Chapt 1
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: Minnie berhenti menangis, dan kini kembali tersenyum dingin. Minnie kini merebahkah dirinya disamping tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidak menggunakan apa-apa, tetapi hanya menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.


" Black Rose" 2shoot/ chapt.1

Saat mendengarkan lagu Sunny Hill " Pray", aku jadi kepikiran untuk membuat FF ini.

Di ff2 ku sebelumnya, karakter Minnie ada yang lembut dan juga super Jutek. Tapi disini kubuat berbeda. Semoga tidak terkejut ^_^

Cast.

Lee Sungmin as Minnie

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

Cameo :

Gikwang

Eli

Taecyeon

Lee joon

Author Pov

Seorang yeoja berparas cantik, matanya yang bulat, bibirnya yang seksi serta rambut pendeknya yang lurus berwarna hitam. Yeoja itu kini duduk di depan cermin, ia memandang dirinya yang kini hendak bersiap-siap untuk merias wajahnya, agar ia bisa menjalankan misinya.

Sebelum ia merias wajahnya yang manis itu, ia menatap sebuah Foto yang tertempel di cermin. Ia menatap wajahnya yang saat itu rambutnya masih panjang, poni yang terjuntai menutup keningnya, serta kacamata min miliknya. Di dalam foto itu, ia bergandengan bersama seorang namja yang sangat ia cintai. Namja itu mengenakan kacamata min sama seperti dirinya. Karena saat itu, mereka berdua adalah siswa dan siswi teladan. Namun, sebuah kejadian naas menimpa mereka, sehingga kekasih tercintanya meninggal di depan matanya.

Mungkin bagi banyak orang, ia adalah yeoja gila. Kenapa demikian?, yah…, karena saat kekasihnya selesai dimakamkan, yeoja itu kembali untuk membongkar Makam kekasihnya. Mayat kekasihnya itupun, ia beri pengawet. Lalu, mayat namja yang ia cintai, ia rebahkan di atas kasur dari rumah kecil yang sengaja ia sewa.

Yeoja itu seperti seseorang yang tidak waras, ia sering berbicara seorang diri kepada mayat kekasihnya itu. Bahkan, yeoja itu sering tertawa dan menangis seorang diri. Seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang ini.

" Oppa…, hari ini oppa terlihat tampan seperti biasanya"

" Oppa…, lihatlah…" ujar Minnie yang memperlihatkan 4 tangkai mawar hitam di depan mayat Kyuhyun.

" Mawar ini akan mengantar mereka pada kematian mereka" ujar Minnie dengan wajah dinginnya, serta sorot mata tajamnya saat melihat ke 4 tangkai mawar hitam yang dipegangnya. Seakan-akan mata Minnie ingin segera melenyapkan ke 4 namja yang telah membunuh Kyuhyun di depan matanya. Walaupun ke 4 namja itu telah mendapatkan ganjaran mereka, yaitu penjara. Namun, waktu 5 tahun bagi Minnie bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk bersabar, hingga tiba saatnya ia akan memulai aksinya.

" Oppa tidak perlu khawatir, setelah aku membalaskan dendam ini. Aku akan segera menyusulmu, dan kita berdua akan bahagia selamanya" ujar Minnie, sembari membelai wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Saat ia menatap wajah kekasihnya yang pucat serta tak bernyawa itu, iapun tiba-tiba menangis. Kejadian itu kembali teringat jelas dalam pikirannya.

~flashback~

Minnie dan Kyuhyun pergi kesebuah Taman Hiburan. Mereka berdua menikmati masa-masa liburan musim panas, saat itu mereka mencoba semua permainan, hingga membuat mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada 4 orang namja yang berencana ingin mengerjai mereka berdua.

Ke 4 namja itu adalah teman sekolah mereka sendiri. Kemesraan Minnie dan Kyuhyun ditampakkan di muka umum. Karena mereka merasa dunia ini adalah milik mereka berdua.

Ke 4 namja itu tampak muak dengan kemesraan Minnie dan juga Kyuhyun. ke 4 namja itu merupakan 4 namja terkasar dan juga berandal di Sekolahnya. Mereka berempat ingin mengerjai Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun merupakan siswa terpandai di Sekolahnya, dan mereka sangat iri dengan kepandaian yang dimilikinya.

" Coba lihat, dasar pasangan yang aneh" ujar Gikwang pada yang lain

"Nde, tapi hari ini pasti akan menjadi tontonan paling menyenangkan" sahut Eli

" Eoh…, palli kita ikuti mereka" ujar Taecyeon

" Nee…"sahut yang lain serempak.

Mereka berempat mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Minnie, sehingga Kyuhyun dan Minnie duduk di bawah Pohon untuk menikmati keindahan Danau. Mereka berempat, sejenak diam menyaksikan kemesraan Minnie dan juga Kyuhyun.

" Oppa…" panggil Minnie lembut

"Yee…"sahut Kyuhyun dan menatap kekasih tercintanya itu

" Mm…setelah lulus Sekolah nanti, bagaimana jika kita Kuliah ditempat yang sama?, jadi kita tidak akan berpisah" saran Minnie padanya.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya kepada Minnie, Kyuhyunpun menggenggam kedua tangan Minnie, lalu iapun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Minnie. Kyuhyun berbisik lembut kepada Minnie, " Sampai kapanpun kita akan selalu bersama chagi, meskipun aku mati, tetapi hatiku akan tetap bersamamu"

Minnie menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya, dan iapun menjawab "Nde, hatiku akan selalu bersama oppa, jika oppa mati, akupun akan menyusulmu, hingga selamanya kita berdua tidak akan berpisah"

PROK…PROK…PROK… suara tepuk tangan bersorak, setelah mendengar perkataan kedua pasang kekasih itu. " Hahahaha…sebegitu abadinyakah cinta kalian?", ledek Taecyeon.

Minnie dan Kyuhyun tampak sangat terkejut, hingga mereka berdua langsung beranjak dari posisi duduk mereka. Kyuhyun menyembunyikan Minnie di balik punggungnya.

"Mau apa kalian?", tanya Kyuhyun pada mereka

"Mau apa?, HAHAHAHA…paboranika…bukankah kalian ingin cinta kalian abadi walaupun kalian MATI", sahut Gikwang dan menekan perkataan 'MATI'

" Dan, kami akan segera mengabulkan permintaan kalian itu", tambah Lee Joon dan menyunggingkan senyum evilnya

" Mwo?", sahut Minnie dan Kyuhyun terkejut.

Eli dan Gikwang langsung berlari dari arah berlawanan, dan merekapun langsung merengkuh Minnie, dan menariknya menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"LEPASKAN AKU", teriak Minnie

"Minnie…lepaskan di…argh…" perkataan Kyuhyun terputus karena Taecyeon melayangkan tinjunya pada perut Kyuhyun, sehingga Kyuhyunpun membungkuk dan memegangi perutnya

"OPPAAAA…"teriak Minnie histeris

" HAHAHA…RASAKAN INI ANAK SOK PINTAR" ujar Lee Joon dan melayangkan tinjunya dengan memukul dagu Kyuhyun, hingga Kyuhyun tersungkur kererumputan.

Minnie hanya bisa menangis saat melihat kekasihnya dikeroyok oleh Taecyeon dan juga Lee Joon.

" Lepaskan Kyuhyun oppa…jebbal…" ujar Minnie disela isak tangisnya.

Gikwang dan Eli yang masih memegangi tangan Minnie dengan erat, mereka hanya bisa mentertawakan saja, raut wajah Minnie yang menampakkan kecemasan akan kekasihnya itu.

Taecyeon dan Lee Joon tidak menyadari bahwa saat mereka meninju bahkan menendang Kyuhyun, serta mendorong Kyuhyun hingga kesebuah batang Pohon yang ujungnya sangat runcing. Sehingga punggung Kyuhyunpun tertancap pada batang pohon tersebut, dan menembus perutnya. "ARGHHHHHHH…"erang Kyuhyun kesakitan.

Taecyeon dan Lee Joon tampak sangat shock, bahkan Eli dan Gikwangpun spontan merenggangkan genggaman tangan mereka pada Minnie. Mereka berempat merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada Kyuhyun.

Minnie yang melihat Kyuhyun dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah, iapun segera berlari kearah Kyuhyun, Minnie menangis melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak berdaya. Ia memegang wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

" Oppa bertahanlah…oppa…jangan tinggalkan aku" isak Minnie.

Minnie merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, dengan sisa nyawa yang tersisa, Kyuhyun membisikkan sesuatu padanya " Min…nie…ul..ji…m..ma…", Kyuhyunpun memejamkan matanya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Minnie yang menyadari akan kepergian Kyuhyun, iapun menangis histeris bahkan berteriak-teriak " OPPAAAAAA…KAJIMMA…KAJIMMAAAAAAAAAAA…"

~ Flashback End~

Minnie berhenti menangis, dan kini kembali tersenyum dingin. Minnie kini merebahkah dirinya disamping tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidak menggunakan apa-apa, tetapi hanya menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Tangannya yang lembut, dan jari jemarinya yang lentik kini dimasukkan ke dalam selimut. Tangannya menggerayangi tubuh Kyuhyun, hingga tiba dialat vital yaitu Junior milik Kyuhyun. Meskipun kini Junior Kyuhyun kaku karena ia telah menjadi mayat yang diawetkan selama 5 tahun. Namun, Minnie masih melakukan kebiasaannya yang selama 5 tahun ini ia lakukan pada mayat Kyuhyun.

Minnie mulai meremas-remas alat vital Kyuhyun, hingga kini rasa gairahnya pun muncul. Minnie berganti posisi, kini ia berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun, sedangkan salah satu tangannya masih meremas-remas alat vitalnya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi, membelai wajah Kyuhyun. Minnie mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuhyun, ia terus mencium bibir Kyuhyun, hingga secara perlahan-lahan kini ciumannya mendarat ketengkuk leher Kyuhyun. Ciuman itu terus dan terus terjadi, hingga kini Minnie mulai menjilati tubuh Kyuhyun, dan bukan hanya itu saja, Minniepun memasukkan alat vital Kyuhyun ke dalam mulutnya. Ia sangat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan itu.

Setelah Minnie merasa puas, Minniepun beranjak dari kasur Kyuhyun. Minnie menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, " Gumawo oppa…", sembari ia menatap mayat Kyuhyun. Minnie kembali menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun dengan selimut. Lalu, ia berjalan menuju meja riasnya. Ia duduk kembali, dan mulai berdandan.

Saat ia berdandan, wajah keempat namja yang menjadi targetnya muncul dipikirannya. Ia menatap dirinya di depan cermin, dengan sorot mata yang tajam, iapun menyeringaikan senyum penuh makna balsa dendam. " Meskipun kalian semua telah bebas dari Tahanan, tetapi jangan harap kalian dapat lolos dari kematian kalian. Apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada kekasihku, kalian semua harus membayarnya dengan nyawa kalian", gumam Minnie dingin.

TBC

Mian FF nya jelek. RCl nya di tunggu ya ^_^


End file.
